


Egg Drop

by Nowanuno



Series: Happy Holidays [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Mpreg, Oviposition, Rapid growth, happy easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowanuno/pseuds/Nowanuno
Summary: A Holiday Story with an Easter theme





	

Who the heck threw a party on Easter weekend? Who made bunny ears mandatory for admittance? And who kept loading him up with noxiously sweet shots all night?  
  
The answer to all three was definitely Carolyn. It had been her pad and her alcohol after all. The bunny ears were his, but hadn't been for long. He'd only bought them for the party after all, and it wasn't as if he liked them or anything; they were stupid and fluffy and had dumb twinkling lights... but the cute guy from Carolyn's swim club said they were awesome and went really well with his pastel pink and blue hair.  
  
Vinny groaned and wanted more than anything to have woken up next to that guy. But no, he had to come to in a cramped room with rounded walls made up of pale purple panels and find a three foot tall white rabbit in a gold jumpsuit tinkering with his bunny ears.  
  
If this was one of Carolyn's pranks, she had really outdone herself this time.  
  
The details on the workbench in the centre of the room were fantastic. Or maybe it was a control panel, what with the multitude of tiny screens and readouts lining a counter strewn with strange silver props. Vinny may have been on the floor, but in sitting up, he could easily see the whole setup and how it seemed to almost be in miniature form. Just whose kid had she wrangled into this farce? And where had she gotten that amazing fursuit?  
  
Turned towards him, the big brown eyes amidst the white fur were unnerving. So lifelike, too lifelike. They actually blinked and the pink nose in the centre kept on twitching. Animatronics, of course. Great features, but wasn't it more than a tad extravagant?  
  
"Okay so, this is neat and all, but what's the point?" Vinny asked. Eyes widened when one of the perked ears swiveled towards him and then back. Such smooth movements, and not a hint of mechanical noise. Vinny squirmed, pulling at the cuffs binding his hands behind his back. The cuffs felt rounded, not uncomfortable, but he couldn't bring them away from the wall he'd been propped up against.  
  
"Carolyn?! Carolyn, you've had your fun! I'm starting to get pissed off now!" Vinny searched about for some sign of a camera or peephole. She had to be watching him, waiting for the perfect moment to jump out. The rabbit kept watching him and both ears were turned towards him. "I-I'm also starting to get freaked out now," Vinny muttered, trying to make himself small.  
  
Setting Vinny's toy ears down on the counter, the rabbit picked up a remote from amongst the tools and pointed it at Vinny. Vinny yelped as his ankles were pulled outward, spreading his legs and keeping him from assuming his protective and curled position. He hadn't noticed the cuffs on his ankles; round as doughnuts and the same pale purple as the walls. Trying to bring his legs back together soon proved futile, the most he could do was wave his knees from side to side, but he'd been spread too far to get them to knock together. Vinny bit his lips, thankful for all that time in yoga, but the position was more than a little embarrassing.  
  
"How'd you even do that?" he asked, heart racing. He couldn't see any pulleys or how the cuffs could be rendered in place. "Look, I'm really not comfortable with this. So how about you just get Carolyn already? She can have her laugh and we'll... I dunno, go for ice cream or something. That sound cool?"  
  
The tall white ears turned this way and that, the nose twitched, and the big brown eyes blinked, but still the rabbit said nothing and turned back to the workstation.  
  
Vinny squirmed and frowned, the kid was really into the role.  
  
"Okay, now  _ that _ is just silly," Vinny said when a moment later the rabbit pointed a ray gun at him. And it looked just like one of those plastic toys found at a cheap dollar store; bright yellow with baby blue accents and a clownish red circle at the tip of the barrel. It had a few more light features than most, but that probably just meant it was from a swankier dollar store. "I can still see the candy!" Vinny laughed, so much of his fear swatted away by this absurd turn.  
  
And that fear swung right back to him when the gun whirled and lit up and shot out a wide beam of light. Flinching violently against the bonds, Vinny gaped down at the ruins of his clothes. There was now a crisp edged gap in his t shirt, as though someone had taken scissors to remove the section just under his chest and then carried on to the very top of his jeans. His belt appeared to be perfectly intact, but the button of his fly fell to the floor between his legs and a portion of the zipper, still fastened, hung limp in the air. It took Vinny a moment to realize that a part of his underwear had been "zapped" away too.  
  
"No way! No fucking way!" Vinny shouted. It had to be a trick, something they'd cued up while he was passed out.  
  
The rabbit appeared to frown at him, and Vinny shivered. One could only go so far in perfecting a costumed head.  
  
"Shit, so you're really..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, to acknowledge that this could really be an anthropomorphic bunny before him. "I don't know what you want, but please, just let me go."  
  
The rabbit turned a dial on the ray gun, extended his arm, and shot Vinny again.  
  
Vinny clamped his eyes shut, catching barely a glimpse of the blue light heading for him. He could hear the sounds of the gun; a soft humming, almost sweetly pitched. He waited to feel his skin melting or burning, for some sign of something awful happening, but found only a curious tickling sensation instead.  
  
Peeking an eye open he saw the blue light streaming towards his stomach and the rabbit holding very still, keeping the narrow beam concentrated between Vinny's navel and belt.  
  
Both eyes opening, Vinny looked on in awe as a steady stream of small spherical shapes, each no larger than a nickel and coming in shades of blue, pink, purple, and yellow, travelled down the path of light. Vinny held his breath, trembling a little each time one of those colourful orbs reached him, tickling as they went through the skin and rested inside him. And he could feel them inside him, not much at first, but steadily more, filling a part of him.  
  
Vinny gulped. The canister at the end of the ray gun, which he had assumed held candy, was nearly empty now. "What are you putting inside of me? What... why are you doing this?"  
  
The rabbit was silent.  
  
Vinny groaned and squirmed. This didn't feel right at all, those things shouldn't be in there. Not in that place. He breathed a sigh of relief when the beam stopped. It wasn't painful, but it was too strange, and the sense of violation left him cold.  
  
"Please, stop this. Get... get them out of me."  
  
The rabbit turned the dial on his ray gun again. Vinny whimpered and struggled, and cried out when a pink beam reached out for him. The call was born out of fear and surprise, as again nothing painful occurred. Truthfully, this particular beam; wider than the last, was rather warm and pleasant.  
  
For a moment, Vinny was lulled. The beam swept back and forth across his exposed tummy, like a beam of summer's sunlight shining through breeze strewn blinds. And then the popping began.  
  
Vinny jerked, uncertain of what had just happened. It happened again, and right after, again. His stomach suddenly had a much fuller feeling, the skin tingling. Looking down, he saw that a little paunch had developed, and jumped when it grew and the sensation of fullness intensified. He opened his mouth to ask what was happening, when his belly became a riot of activity.  
  
Like kernels of popcorn the orbs nestled inside him reacted to the heat. However, quite unlike popcorn, they didn't burst apart, but rather just burst in size. Tripling, if not quadrupling. And unlike popcorn, it all happened in silence, save for the groans and pitiable cries falling from Vinny's lips.  
  
Arching back, caught up in the sensation, Vinny moaned. This was so weird and horrifying, and yet... the way the  _ things _ bounced against his insides and filled him up, actually felt quite good. Enough to even make him a little wet.  
  
When the beam, making larger sweeps over his swollen stomach, switched off, Vinny was left panting. There were no residual bursts, just a happy tingling as his stretched skin and muscles adjusted to the rapid change. Vinny's head dropped forward and he gasped; his stomach completely filled out the hole cut in his shirt. He could feel his belt pressing hard along the bottom of the swell, pushed downward by the mass.  
  
Vinny's breaths came quick and short, he looked pregnant. Super pregnant. About to drop, get me to a hospital pregnant! His mind swam; he hadn't even found the right guy yet.  
  
Overwhelmed, Vinny didn't notice the rabbit approach him and set the furry ears back atop his head. They felt heavier than before and now vibrated and hummed against his scalp. The changes helped bring Vinny to and he watched the rabbit return to the control station.  
  
"What have you done to me? What's inside me?" he asked, wishing he could raise his voice, sound more threatening. It was just a rabbit! He should be able to intimidate a damned bunny. Even if they did walk on two legs, have opposable thumbs, wear jumpsuits, and use ray guns to fill his stomach up. Was this what madness felt like?  
  
With the remote from earlier pointed at him, Vinny felt the cuffs give. They remained in place, his hands still trapped behind his back, but their purchase on the floor and walls released and he was permitted to move. An exit then also appeared only a few feet from Vinny. Cool air and the scent of grass and leaves drifted into the rounded chamber.  
  
"You're... you're just going to let me leave? Like this?" Vinny rose to his feet; awkward with his heavy stomach and the short ceiling. He stood hunched and weighed down.  
  
But for the first time the rabbit acknowledge him, and gave a nod.  
  
"But... but I can't! Not like this! My stomach... you have to make it right again!" Further protests became cut off as an electrical surge coursed down through his body. Sinking down to one knee, Vinny reeled from the pain. Blessedly quick, but wholly memorable.  
  
The rabbit pointed to the exit.  
  
Vinny whimpered and got back up. Fighting back tears he shuffled out and down a small ramp. It was dark and quiet.  
  
The rabbit shot him from behind.  
  
Yelping, Vinny jumped off the ramp and onto soft ground. A chill night breeze brushed along the new hole in the seat of his pants. Vinny would have started crying right then, this last little insult just too cruel to bear, if his breath hadn't been stolen away by the sight of the oval shaped craft he'd just left shifting out of existence.  
  
Gawking, he stumbled forward, his addled brain claiming invisibility more probable than a disappearance. He walked right onto the spot where the strange ship had been, and encountered no resistance. As if it had never been, only a dream, though he was still wearing the cuffs and his belly was still swollen and heavy.  
  
"Wh-what am I supposed to do now?" he whimpered.  
  
His stomach rippled and Vinny choked on a gasp. Liquid gushed from him, soaking the back and insides of his ruined jeans. Had his water just broke? But he shouldn't have had a water to break!  
  
Spinning about in panic, his eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness and the lights on his ears granted some illumination. There were definitely no hospitals around. In fact, there didn't look to be anything around. He had been dropped off, abandoned, in a forest.  
  
The right ear atop Vinny's head began to twitch and tug. Frowning, Vinny tried to peer up and found that it felt like the ear was pointing and urging him in a particular direction. Whimpering, certain he would be shocked if he didn't obey, Vinny started off.  
  
He hadn't gone more than a few steps when the tugging stopped under the boughs of a particularly large tree with gnarly, exposed roots. "Wh-what was the point of that?!" he cried out, putting his back to the tree and letting out a loud sob.  
  
Before Vinny could let the waves of doubt and depression roll over him and convince him that he would die in this bizarre situation, something in his belly shifted. An electrical current of a different kind seemed to move through him, a mix of unpleasant and delightful sensation. Pulse quickening, there was an acute pressure building up and he felt the need to lower himself into a squat.  
  
Groaning, he realized that whatever was inside him, wanted out, now.  
  
Braced against the tree, he tried to control his breathing, biting down on his lips until they bruised. Warmth, the likes of which he'd only felt when he was in Heat, rushed through him. His hole leaked slick, easing the way for the smooth form coming down his canal. It stretched the outer ring of his hole for just a moment, then dropped to the ground, leaving him shuddering and gasping.  
  
There was only a moment's respite before the act was repeated twice more, almost in rapid succession.  
  
Panting, Vinny moved away and peered down at the results of his efforts.  
  
Eggs.  
  
Three eggs much larger than what the average chicken offered. Three eggs coloured in pastels with pretty spots and lines and flowery embellishments. Three Easter eggs.  
  
"Oh my god," Vinny gasped. The left ear began to tug and point. Vinny was insensate. There were too many thoughts and theories and questions. All fizzled out when a painful shock brought Vinny back.  
  
"A-all right, I... fuck, I'll go!" He cried, stumbling, wishing he could bring his hands forward so they could cup his stomach. How many of those eggs were in there? It hadn't felt like laying three had made much of a difference. Oh god, he'd just laid three eggs!  
  
The ear's urging had him stop near a bush this time. The pulse and pressure came on a lot faster, but only two eggs came out. Vinny would have waited longer, but the ears had their orders and he was up and waddling off to the next spot.  
  
Under trees and bushes, amidst rocks and flowers, Vinny hid his eggs. Groaning as he pushed out yet another, heart racing, anticipating the stretch and drop of this next egg, Vinny found himself grinding his hips into the air. At some point the process had stopped being strange and terrifying, and begun to feel frustratingly good. But his hands were bound and his hard cock was trapped behind wet jeans and sticky underwear.  
  
He was so horny he feared he might be in Heat. In Heat and pregnant, wouldn't that be the damndest thing? But he wasn't really pregnant, and he knew he wasn't really in Heat, it just felt that way because he couldn't get any satisfaction.  
  
But it couldn't be much longer, Vinny told himself, trying hard to hurry to the next point. His stomach had diminished greatly, just a gentle slope now, and predawn had begun to light the sky and bring out the songbirds.  
  
At the final destination he sunk to his knees. Setting his back to the post and spreading his legs as wide as they could go, he peered up and let out a mad and bitter laugh at the banner overhead.  
  
"Annual Easter Egg Hunt"  
  
The faint crunch of gravel turned his head towards the picnic area he hadn't even noticed passing. There was the white rabbit in his golden jumpsuit.  
  
"I'm done now aren't I? Please?" Vinny begged, feeling just one more egg, stubbornly lingering inside. He strained, seeking to let it join the others between his feet. Just this one more, then he could go home.  
  
The Easter Bunny smiled and shot him in the head.  
  


* * *

  
"Oh my god, have you been out here the whole time?" Carolyn's laughter brought Vinny out of his sleep with a violent jump.  
  
Shivering in the damp light of dawn, he peered around Carolyn's balcony, surrounded by her assorted herbs and plants and lying atop bags of unused topsoil.  
  
"I was hoping you'd gone home with Stevey," Carolyn laughed, dressed in a frayed old bathrobe and a long pajama top, her frizzy brown hair was a wild and full mane about her round face this early in the morning. Extending a hand, she helped Vinny to his feet and reached up to adjust his bunny ears.  
  
Vinny could only blink. "I... I had the weirdest dream," he said.  
  
"Oh?" Carolyn's brown eyes twinkled up at him. "Was a certain someone in it?"  
  
"No," Vinny frowned. "There was this white rabbit and it..." He trailed off, his face growing hot. "You know what, never mind. It was too weird." Shaking his head he moved passed Carolyn, trying to hide his face. "Any breakfast started?"  
  
"Got some bagels in the toaster," Carolyn replied, pouting at Vincent's lack of sharing. But her expression soon perked up. "Hey Vinny, uh, what've you got in your pants there?"  
  
"My pants?" Vinny squeaked, if he remembered correctly, a certain hole had been "shot" in the seat. At least, in the dream there had been. He didn't feel any cool drafts, but now that he thought about it, there did seem to be something  _ there _ .  
  
Gulping, he reached down behind him, felt something smooth and round and with some wiggling pulled out an egg. A large, pretty pastel decorated egg.  
  
Carolyn crowed. "Someone put an Easter egg in your pants?! That's awesome!" She slapped Vinny on the back. He fumbled to keep the egg from falling from his grasp and clutched it close. "Wish I'd thought of that, that would've been a good prank. Oh well, Happy Easter, Vinny."


End file.
